


Sucker for Pain

by sbingle2018



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Caretaking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Gags, Gentle Sex, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pain, Painplay, Protectiveness, Riding, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Shower Sex, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Kinktober 2020Day OnePrompt(s): First time, Sadism/Masochism, Gags and BathsPairing:Chris Argent/Lydia Martin (established dom/sub relationship non sexual), Derek Hale/Lydia Martin (non sexual) and Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski (sexual)Derek Hale is a successful BDSM star, and when Stiles Stilinski a photographer from Kink Life Magazine comes to showcase some of his rope work... after the model leaves things get steamy.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Sucker for Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out for Kinktober 2020 and was so excited about it I just had to post it now! Rather than take just one of the prompts. I chose to take them all and mash them up into this kinky fic. Hope you all enjoy!  
> Please note that I do not have anyone to proofread behind me, so feel free to point out mistakes in the comments so I can make corrections! Also, please note that I tried to tag everything I could think of!
> 
> **Title is obviously because of the song Sucker for Pain**

Stiles checked his phone and then looked up at the building "studio 3A at 4:30pm" he whispered to himself as he stashed his phone in his pocket, and rang the bell to be let in. He rode the elevator up with his camera bag on his shoulder, and his rolling case standing up beside him. The ding of the elevator signaling that he was at his floor made him jump because it was so quiet in the elevator, he looked at himself in the mirror at the back of the elevator before stepping off. The doors closed behind him as he started down the dimly lit hallway, he admired the photos that lined the walls. Men and women tied up in various positions. The one that caught his attention was a tall, tanned, muscular man in black boxer briefs that clung tight to his thick thighs. On this man's chest was an intricate black rope tied around him and a red ball gag in his mouth. Reading the name under the photo Stiles' eyes got wide it read Derek Hale... the man who Stiles was here to photograph tying a model up looked positively sinful tied up himself.

Stiles knocked on the loft door and a tall man piercing blue eyes opened the door, "you must be Stiles the photogrpher?" Stiles nodded and the man held out his hand "Christopher Argent, I'm Lydia's dom. She's the one you're here to photograph today." Opening the door and helping Stiles carry in his equipment he looked over his shoulder "right this way into the studio where you can set up." Stiles followed the older man and was directed over to Derek who was laying out ropes on a huge handcrafted wooden table with a very ornate "H" branded in the center. "Stiles. Welcome to my studio, please set up where you need to. We're just waiting on Lydia to finish up in hair and makeup and we can get started." Stiles looked at him "hair and makeup? Kinda formal isn't it?" Derek laughed softly "every female model goes through hair and makeup before they are touched here and male models get their hair done. It's our way of making them look as good as they're going to feel... and it's highly erotic to see that fucked out look from ruined hair and makeup on them afterwards." Stiles nodded slightly "noted, I'm going to just set up." Derek smiled and motioned to the floor "as you wish."

Stiles set up his tripod and got his cameras out of their cases, along with his lenses. He set up a small table with a soft fleece thrown over it to set up all of his lenses, and he put his smaller camera around his neck by its lanyard. He walked over to Derek "may I get a few photos of the model before you start?" Derek smiled "you'd need to ask her dom... hey Chris... can he take some photos of Lyds first?" Chris nodded "absolutely" and Stiles walked over behind the white partition and introduced himself to Lydia "Miss Martin, may I take a few photos of you?" She smiled "you certainly may" she stood up. Wearing a black lace bra and black lace thong with matching garters that sat on her pale thighs, Stiles looked her up and down and he smiled "you're beautiful" she smiled at him. Her red curls framing her face, beautiful doe eyes, stunning emerald green, and simple makeup with a dramatic, cat eye winged eyeliner.

After snapping a few photos Stiles followed as she walked to the table and stood in front of it, waiting for her directions. Chris had made himself comfortable in one of the four armchairs across the room to watch, and Stiles got set up. Derek grabbed the bright red ropes and he complimented Lydia's beauty, as he began intricately tying the rope around her chest. She took a few deeper breaths as the Derek pulled the ropes down snug on her, Derek would pause to let Stiles snap some photos every so often. He finished tying the corset around her chest and abdomen, Stiles could see her demeanor change "what's happening to her?" He asked because he was concerned, Derek smiled "her body is switching from her sympathetic nervous system to her parasympathetic nervous system. But, in more simple terms she is entering subspace.. deep pressure therapy will do that for you."

Stiles continued taking photos for about fifteen minutes and when Lydia uttered the word "yellow" Derek started untying the knots, he told Stiles to pause taking photos while he untied knots. Chris was on the edge of his seat and when Lydia whimpered "red" right before she started to go limp... Chris darted across the room holding her up and Derek told Stiles to not take anymore photos. Derek yanked a pair of safety shears out of his pocket and cut the ropes off quickly but carefully. Chris lowered her to the floor, and Derek knelt down beside her. She was breathing fine but she was groggy "Lydia I am so sorry... you should have told me the ropes were too tight" she smiled softly "I didn't think they were but obviously my lungs and body thought they were. I'm okay, I promise. We have to keep taking photos.." Derek shook his head "absolutely not, you safe worded and you know that means no more." She nodded and Stiles piped up "your safety is paramount... I can reschedule, but I did get a few great photos of you. Don't worry about that."

After Chris and Lydia left to get her home to rest Stiles sat down and looked at Derek "can I interview you? Just to get your take on what happened today?" Derek nodded and Stiles sat his phone up on record "have you ever had a model to safe word on you?" Derek shook his head yes "absolutely... it's something that just happens, I have worked with Lydia numerous times. And that's not even her first time safe wording out." Stiles nodded "have you had male models safeword on you?" Derek shook his head yes "males tend to have a lower pain threshold, therefore it's a little harder for them to reach subspace. Typically the body hits fight or flight first, on rare occasions the body snaps out of subspace for whatever reason and then they have an emergency happen... that is precisely why I strongly advise against solo rope play."

Stiles ended the recording on his phone, and looked at Derek. The next words that came out of Stiles' mouth shocked Derek... "would you tie me up?" Derek arched his brow "would I or will I?" Stiles bit his lip and shifted in his seat "both." Derek smirked "pick out your ropes. Then come back... I'm going to fix your hair." Stiles arched his brow "you do hair?" Derek leaned in and whispered into his ear "when my bunny is as gorgeous as you I want to put hands on them as soon as possible... and plus I find it super erotic." Stiles swallowed hard and walked over to the wall with all the ropes and he grabbed three of the peacock teal color thirty foot bundles of rope. "I want you to tie my arms behind my back, bind my thighs and if you don't mind I really want a little bit of play with the reeds?" Derek groaned and his cock throbbed at the thought of smacking Stiles' ass with reeds. "Maschoist huh?"

Derek nodded "okay" and bit his lip "get down to your underwear and put this on." Derek held up a black silk robe "then sit in the chair so I can do your hair" Stiles did as Derek said, and he kept his eyes on Derek as he stripped. Lifting his shirt off, his pale skin dotted with dark moles. Derek bit his lip and moaned softly, his cock now straining in his pants. As Stiles slid his pants off his cock was hard behind his tight fitting navy blue, short legged boxer briefs. Stiles put the silk robe on and sat down in the chair where Derek was standing and waiting to fix his hair. He leaned his head back as Derek sprayed his hair with the water bottle, the cool mist hitting his exposed chest and he moaned softly.

"I haven't even touched you" Derek whispered and Stiles bit his lip "just the anticipation is enough to get me going. Why do you think I enjoy my job so much?" Derek laughed softly and sat the water bottle down, locking eyes with Stiles in the mirror Derek put some gel in his hands and rubbed them together... as he slid his hands through and pulled up on Stiles' hair, the feeling of his scalp being pulled up as blood rushed between his scalp and skull made Stiles let out a beautiful and desperate moan. "Fuuuuuck" Derek groaned and he looked down at the front of his pants, they were tented up from his cock straining to get out. Derek bit his lip again and continued styling Stiles' hair, more moans falling from Stiles' lips.

When Derek finished his hair he washed his hands and he looked at Stiles "you're going to have to get naked for me if you want to play with reeds..." Stiles groaned and pulled the robe off, as he slid his underwear down, and his cock sprang free a glistening bead of precum dribbled from the slit. Derek watched as that drop of precum made it to the floor, stringing to Stiles' cock. "Fuck, you're so turned on... your precum hit the floor still connected to your cock... I'm going to have so much fun with you." As Stiles stood naked Derek walked over to him and he leaned down to kiss Stiles and Stiles moaned before breaking the kiss panting "I thought you didn't kiss your models? At least that's what your latest interview said." Derek smirked "I kiss my subs and right now... I have no other subs. Want you to be my sub Stiles..." Derek quickly turned Stiles around and, pulled his arms together behind his back.

"Let me be your daddy baby boy" those words in his ear and Derek's lips on his neck, Stiles instinctively arched his back to press his naked ass against Derek's hard, clothed cock. Both men moaned and Stiles swayed his naked ass against Derek while Derek tied his arms, once his arms were tied Derek laid him up on the table. On his side Derek pulled Stiles' leg up so it was bent with his heel resting against his ass cheek, more and more precum dripped from Stiles onto the beautiful wooden table. "It's a good thing this table is varnished... otherwise you'd ruin it baby boy." Derek flipped Stiles to the other side so he could tie his other leg, once Stiles was tied up completely Derek walked over to the pile of Stiles' clothes. Picking up his precum soaked underwear, Derek balled them up and he looked at Stiles "open your mouth" Stiles moaned and did what he was told.

Derek stuffed the underwear into Stiles' open mouth, Stiles moaned his cock standing at attention between his obscenely spread legs as he sat on his knees. Derek smirked as he ran his hand through the small puddle of precum on the table under Stiles, he bit his lip and wiped the precum onto Stiles' blushing cheek "such a slutty boy for daddy aren't you?" Stiles moaned and nodded his head eagerly. Derek reached up and pinched Stiles' hard nipples, a whimper tore through Stiles and Derek smirked watching more precum ooze from Stiles' straining cock. Derek walked away from the table momentarily to grab a few things, Stiles was trembling with lust at that point. When he noticed the clothes pins in Derek's hand his cock throbbed, and Derek arched his brow "oh you dirty little slut... your body gives away all of your kinks without you even saying a word."

Derek looked in Stiles' eyes as he secured one of the clothes pins on his nipple, a tear rolling down Stiles' red cheek. "Blink once for green twice for red." Stiles blinked one time, and Derek secured the second clothes pin to Stiles' other nipple. Stiles moaned desperately, his cock painfully hard and his brain on the verge of short circuting... then Derek flicked the clothes pin that was clamped onto Stiles' right nipple. Derek watched as Stiles' pale body began to blush as he whimpered, he let his head fall back "aht aht look at me baby boy. You keep your eyes on me." Stiles forced himself to tilt his head back level to look at Derek as Derek spoke "I need to be able to see those eyes... those beautiful golden brown eyes. Fuck baby your pupils are blown with lust, you're fucking gorgeous tied up like this."

Derek laid a small chain with clamps on both ends down on the table "you know what this is for baby boy?" Stiles knew but he shook his head no because he wanted to hear Derek say it "I'm going to clamp this chain onto the ends of the clothes pins and when you get ready to cum I'm going to snatch it... it will either make you cum twice as hard or it's going to ruin your orgasm. It's my own fucked up version of Russian roulette baby... what do you say, you wanna play?" Stiles nodded again and Derek looked at him "are you okay with being slapped in the face baby boy?" Stiles nodded again and Derek smacked his left cheek, Stiles' head jerked to the right and he moaned. Derek watched precum drip from Stiles.

Chuckling softly he flipped Stiles so his ass was in the air and his cheek resting on the table, still tied up and unable to move. Derek groaned "you have a perfect ass... smooth, hairless and look at that pretty hole baby. Fuck yes." Derek reached up and took the underwear out of Stiles' mouth as he smacked Stiles' left ass cheek hard, making Stiles half scream and half moan. Derek rubbed his hand from the small of Stiles' back down his ass crack, and stopped on Stiles' balls. He gently but firmly smacked Stiles' balls and Stiles moaned "oh fuck.. yes daddy do that again" Derek obliged and smaked his balls again.

Derek grabbed the reed off the table "remember your safe words baby. What's your color?" Stiles moaned softly "green" his voice raspy and hoarse, Derek drew his arm back. As he brought his arm down, Stiles could feel and hear the air that the reed was moving around it just before it made stinging contact with his bare ass cheek. He screamed, Derek moaned "oh god damn baby boy you go red so quick... and your skin welts up so beautifully.. you ready for another?" Stiles moaned "yes" Derek growled in his chest "yes what?" Stiles whimpered "yes daddy" Derek hit him a second time "such a good boy" Stiles' skin reddening and welting up immediately.

After five licks with the reed Stiles had lulled into subspace, and he whimpered "daddy I'm going to cum" Derek bit his lip "yeah? You gonna cum for daddy?" Stiles whined "y-yes daddy please?" Derek reached up and snatched the chain connected to the clothes pins on Stiles' nipples... Derek expected Stiles' orgasm to be ruined but as a delicious moan tore through Stiles his balls drew up and he came all over the table, cum splattering across the varnished surface and Stiles' face. "Fuck baby boy... you're a true pain slut." Stiles laughed softly and cleared his throat "I told you..." Derek reached up and started untying him "yes you did."

With Stiles untied Derek helped him get dressed and Derek looked at him "your hair is fucked up and I think you need a shower baby boy." Stiles arched his brow "you shower with your subs?" Derek stepped closer and kissed him "care is part of this relationship baby... get used to it." Derek led Stiles to his huge bathroom, getting the shower water warmed up and ready for them as Stiles undressed. Once in the shower Derek let Stiles' exhausted, used body lean against his own Stiles' back to his chest. Slowly washing his boy's hair, Stiles was hard again from the tender care Derek was showing... he might be a pain slut but he was a virgin.

"D-Derek?" He whimpered and Derek stopped humming to answer him "what baby?" Stiles ran his hands over Derek's thick thighs "will you be my first?" Derek swallowed hard as his brain processed what Stiles just said "y-you're... you're a virgin?" Stiles nodded and Derek whimpered "I could have hurt you" Stiles turned around and looked into Derek's eyes. "But, you didn't and I wanted it... just like I want this... want you to take my virginity. Want you to be my first... and hopefully my only." Derek moaned and kissed Stiles, this time it was gentle and raw... it was real.

Derek pushed Stiles' back up against the shower wall before he broke the kiss to turn him around, the water gently cascading over them both. Derek spit into his hand and slicked his cock up, aligning himself with Stiles' hole. He gently pushed forward, Stiles whimpered from the pain because Derek hadn't prepped him... but he didn't want him to, he just wanted Derek inside of him. Derek grounded himself and pressed his hand to Stiles' hand against the shower wall thanking his wolf lineage for the ability to take Stiles' pain. The veins in his hand and down his arm turning black as Stiles' pain absorbed into his body, Stiles moaned but this time it was pure pleasure. Derek bottomed out deep isnide of Stiles, he was certainly not cursed with a small cock. He was easily twelve inches and thick, he was honestly amazed that Stiles could take him... even with him taking Stiles' pain. Slowly beginning to thrust Derek paused and withdrew his cock from Stiles, making Stiles whimper from feeling empty. Derek picked Stiles up, Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's thick muscular waist.

Carrying Stiles to his bed Derek laid him down, as Derek laid down Stiles straddled him. His knees on the bed either side of Derek's waist as he sank down on Derek's cock, pulling the sheets and blanket up around his waist because he was slightly cold.. they were soaking wet in the bed after all. Derek gripped Stiles' ass, after laying Stiles down on top of him. Derek placed his feet flat on the bed, letting Stiles rest. Chest to chest Derek began rocking up into Stiles' exhausted body, making Stiles moan and whimper into his ear.

Derek changed the angle just slightly, and Stiles groaned deep in his chest before it came out as a strangled moan. "That angle right there baby?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded agaisnt his shoulder "right there baby..." Stiles whimpered "I'm going to cum... Derek I'm going to cum" Derek kept his pace steady and slow "cum for me baby. Cum all over me.. I'm going to cum too." Stiles' body tensed up as he came between their bodies and Derek went to pull out but Stiles stopped him "please don't. Please cum inside me Derek." With those words Derek pulled Stiles down, sinking his cock as deep as he could get. A deep moan exploding through him as he came deep inside of Stiles pliant body. He rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm by slowly thrusting into Stiles before he slowly slipped his softening cock from Stiles' abused, used and battered body.

Stiles was damn near asleep on his chest when he rolled them over and tucked Stiles against his chest, pulling the blanket up over them. Stiles drifted off to sleep and Derek laid there thanking his lucky stars that this beautiful creature came into his life, and he placed a soft kiss on Stiles' temple before whispering "you're mine and nothing and no one is ever going to hurt you."


End file.
